Seconds Of You
by purewater2015
Summary: He could only count the seconds since she left... Until Finally, it was too much.   Songfic, based on Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisly  T for suicide, drinking, and guns. Pretty OOC, don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I doubt I would have to post my stories on fanfiction. But just to clarify, I do not own Naruto, although I wish I did.

Seconds of You – Songfic based off of Whiskey Lullaby

.com/watch?v=7gV3g9LCvPc

~ He could only count the seconds since she left. Until finally, it was too much…

1 year, 1 month, 4 days, 5 hours, 13 minutes, 57 seconds, since they broke up… 1 year, 1 month, 4 days, 5 hours, 13 minutes, 58 seconds… He was counting seconds, waiting for something to release him from his misery. Something, anything. He needed to forget her. The light in his eyes was gone, extinguished, his smile had deserted him, and nothing but a ghost of his once songbird-like laugh was left.

1 year, 1 month, 5 days, 8 hours, 23 seconds… She should never have done it… One stupid mistake was all it took... And there was no way she could justify what she'd done, no matter how much she tried. She wished she could take it back. But he probably didn't love her anymore… He couldn't, she broke his heart and she left him there, in the rain and wind, alone. And she'd regretted it ever since.

1 year, 3 months, 18 days, 11 hours, 57 minutes, 18 seconds, he looked at the bottle of sake, then at the gun, he finally did it, he finally got so drunk he could no longer recall her name, but her face, her eyes, her voice still lingered… A ghost that haunted him through everything. He could never forget her laugh, bright and lilting, happy or her smile, sweet and warm. He brought the gun to his head, his face completely impassive, his hand wrapped slowly around the intricate handle. His index finger found the trigger… And he pulled.

1 year, 3 months, 19 days, 7 hours, 32 minutes, 38 seconds, she knocked on the door of the his room. The bedroom door was askew, and the white walls of his apartment seemed cold and lifeless. No answer. She pushed the door open slowly, and peaked inside. The room smelled of alcohol and the sweet sent of his lavender plant, the once delicate purple flowers were brown and dead now, he had loved that plant, it had been her first present to him after they started dating. He was lying face down on the pillow, a gun in one hand and the bottle of sake and a note in the other. The note had 5 words. _I'll love her 'til I die. _

1 year, 3 months, 29 days, 3 hours, 11 minutes, 55 seconds, the funeral was short. He hadn't been the same since they broke up, but all his friends and family went anyway. Whispers followed her the whole time she was there, but she tried her best to ignore them. His best friend spoke about all the good time they'd had together, pointedly ignoring the last few months of his life, when he'd been with **her**.

1 year, 3 months, 29 days, 5 hours, 24 minutes, 42 seconds, they buried him. His headstone was simple, plain white and pale purple marble, just like his eyes. His name was carved into the headstone along with the character for fate. The willow tree above his grave swayed gently in the breeze, long branches lightly caressing the headstone. She walked up and placed a single branch of lavender on the grave. Lavender had been his favorite, and it had always reminded her of his eyes. Her brown hair, normally pulled up in twin buns on the sides of her head, blew freely about her face. Her tears mixing with the rain pouring down from the heavens like tears of an angel.

1 year, 4 months, 7 days, 9 hours, 5 minutes, 12 seconds, she was a ghost, walking home, her face was blank, her eyes, dull. She stared straight ahead; her hair was always down now. She wore black everyday, although no one wondered nor cared why. Chronic tears shining just behind her eyes threatened to spill over, but she would not let them. She knew there were still whispers about her, she had, in essence, killed the only man she would ever love. She broke his heart, and not even she knew why she'd done it. A few meters away, someone waved to her, but she didn't see them.

1 year, 4 months, 8 days, 11 hours, 57 minutes, 18 seconds, she sat on her bed, a bottle of sake in her hands; she'd been perpetually drunk ever since his funeral. And no one noticed. She turned the gun over and over in her hands, admiring the craftsmanship of it. He'd always been good at choosing excellent weapons, but this one had always been one of her favorites. The barrel of the gun was covered with intricate filigree, and the slender handle was made of willow. Strong, lithe, powerful, it was just like him. She glanced over at her desk, he never knew, but she still had the picture they took on their first date, before all the pain and sorrow. They were smiling and happy in the picture, so different from now. She sat down with the picture and sake in one hand and brought the gun to her head with the other. She looked at his picture again, and pulled the trigger.

1 year, 4 months, 9 days, 2 hours, 9 minutes, 58 seconds, they found her face down in a pillow. The room smelled of her favorite lavender perfume and stale whiskey. She was smiling and there were tear tracks along her pale, waxen face. She still had his picture in her hand.

1 year, 4 months, 15 days, 5 hours, 8 minutes, 22 seconds, her funeral was small, she had been very solitary lately, but most of her friends still came. She looked peaceful lying there, her face seemed calm, almost like she was sleeping, but she hadn't looked that peaceful while asleep since they broke up. The minister said some generic crap about her and they walked outside to burry her. Her coffin was made of mahogany brown wood, rich and highly polished, shining as if with tears, or happiness. It reminded everyone of the way her eyes once were.

1 year, 4 months, 15 days, 32 minutes, 47 seconds, she was buried next to him; the headstone was white marble with veins of grey. In her headstone, someone had carved the character for destiny. His cousin had placed a bouquet of lavender on her grave the white paper around it tied with a piece of purple silk. The wind was blowing lightly and the long, slender, branches of the willow gently caressed the headstones of their graves, a light drizzle almost as if, somewhere, angels were crying, giving the whole scene an oddly comforting feel. If she could have seen it, she would have laughed at the poetic justice of it all.

1 year, 4 months, 15 days, 32 minutes, 48 seconds, they were together again. Locked in the warm embrace of the earth. They were finally together.

A/N: I'm really happy with how this turned out so please read and review! XD


End file.
